Some Things Shouldn't Be Left Unsaid
by Sapphire Pirate
Summary: Not actually a crossover story, just chapters in two different places. Don't ask what I was thinking with this one either because I have no idea. Reviews and/or critiques always welcome.
1. Peter & Caspian

Lucy slowly caught up with her eldest brother. "It's been a long time since I saw you look at anyone like that," she said casually.

Peter smiled half-heartedly. "What're you talking about, Lu?"

"You know," Lucy teased. "_That_ way," she emphasized.

"I'm not looking -" he cut himself off when Lucy gave him a look. "Fine," Peter said, laughing a little. "It has been a long time."

Lucy grinned and turned to face where they were walking again. "What'd he do to make you look at him like that?"

"He has this fire," Peter began after a long moment. "It's difficult to explain." Lucy chuckled.

"You _really_ like Caspian don't you?"

Peter let his eyes roam ahead and they rested on the back of the Telmarine prince's head. "'Spose I do." Lucy smiled and began humming cheerfully. Peter shook his head and laughed. Susan turned around and smiled at the two of them. Caspian turned around, curious, and had a brilliant smile on his face that suddenly made Peter's heart swell and his chest ache.

Peter looked around, panicking slightly. "Caspian?" He felt his heart drop when he couldn't see or hear the Telmarine. He knew he should be getting everyone else out. He knew he shouldn't be stopped in the middle of the square where he could be killed by an arrow.

But he couldn't see him. And that made his heart stop.

He was scared.

It was something he'd never admit, of course, but whenever he was in battle and he couldn't see or hear any of his siblings, he got scared. Not because he'd worry over whether they'd lose the battle or not, but because he couldn't imagine life without any of them. It was his _family_, anyone would understand why he would be afraid to lose them.

This was Caspian though - Prince Caspian X. There was no reason he should be scared over never seeing _him_ ever again. But Peter found his mind wandering briefly back to the conversation he and Lucy had had on their way to the How.

Peter shot up from his makeshift bed, breathing heavily and tears running down his face. He could still see the Narnians behind the gate in front of him. Knowing he wouldn't get any more sleep, Peter got up and began walking outside. He'd been sitting on a rock for at least five minutes when someone walked out behind him.

"The stars are very beautiful tonight."

He wouldn't turn around. He didn't need to. He could identify that heavily accented voice a mile away. But tonight, that voice made his heart clench painfully and the tears begin to brew at his eyes.

"High King Peter?"

Peter attempted to compose himself before responding. "May I help you, Prince Caspian?" It was the first time he'd actually addressed Caspian by name since the attempted siege the night before. The dirty blonde still had his back to the prince which was why he missed the faint pink blush that had spread over the Telmarine's cheeks.

"I was wondering if you might like some company." Peter shrugged, a very un-kingly thing to do at the moment. Before he could actually say anything, however, Caspian was sitting beside him, wincing at the movement of his left arm.

"How's your arm?"

"Hurt," was Caspian's short reply. Peter frowned, knowing he had been wrong to blame Caspian for the failed attempt to take the castle.

"Let me," he said, moving to help Caspian get his shirt off. Intent on his task, Peter missed the look of shock and bright blush on the prince's face. "I'll get some water." Caspian sat in the night, shocked that he was now shirtless _in front of the High King_. Peter was back before Caspian registered he'd left. Only when he felt water against his arm did he actually process what had happened.

Caspian let Peter clean the wound, wincing every now and then. "I take it you are feeling better then?" The dirty blonde shrugged.

"I suppose." He wrapped a clean piece of cloth around Caspian's arm. "I'm sorry," Peter said after a long silence. "I shouldn't have blamed you for the siege going wrong." Caspian looked the blonde, not believing his ears. "I was being overly ambitious." The Telmarine opened his mouth to say something when Peter tied off the piece of cloth. "There, done," he said, standing. "I'll see you in the morning."

Caspian was walking through the castle when he got an opportunity to talk to Peter alone again. "Peter!" The high king stopped and turned to face the newly crowned king. "I wanted to ask - what will you and your siblings do now?"

Peter smiled sadly at him. "You'll find out soon."

Caspian stood in his place, shocked. The portal had closed and his people stood around him. "You may all return to your homes," Aslan said, looking out to the Telmarines. They left, leaving Aslan and Caspian alone. "You should return to your duties, Prince Caspian."

"You knew." Aslan sighed. "The entire time, you knew that this would happen and what would happen to me." Caspian turned to face Aslan, tears in his eyes. "You knew!"

Aslan looked up at Caspian. "You will meet again. However, your time in Narnia isn't over yet."

Peter tossed the ball in his hands up into the air, following it with his eyes. "...and today's homework is statistics, -" he was cut off when he saw where the ball was going. "Watch out!" The dirty blonde tackled the boy that the ball was heading towards. It bounced off the ground harmlessly beside them. "Sorry about that, it got -" Peter paused when he looked at the boy he'd tackled "-away from me." He felt his head get bombarded with memories that weren't his but happen to him in a previous life.

"It's fine," Caspian said, shaking his head. He looked up at Peter and the same thing happened to him. They both snapped out of it at the same time. "Have we met?"

"Pretty sure we haven't..." The dirty blonde stood before holding a hand out to Caspian. "I'm Peter."

The dark brunette accepted the hand and stood. "My name is Caspian."

Peter nodded, distracted. "Hate to be forward, but I have to do something." Before Caspian could even ask, Peter grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss. After second, they basically jumped apart. "Sorry," he said after a long few moments. The dirty blonde looked down at the ground. "I don't know-."

Caspian grabbed Peter and kissed him again. "Never apologize for that," the dark brunette said quietly. He put his hands on either side of Peter's face, his thumbs wiping away tears.

"Sorry, I don't know why I'm crying," the dirty blonde said.

"It is the same reason why I feel like crying." Caspian rested his forehead against Peter's. "It is not a reason to feel ashamed." A small smile crossed the dark brunette's face. "Your Majesty," he said softly.

Peter let out a breathy chuckle. "I was wondering about that." He then remembered their place. "Come on. We can talk about this someplace else." The dirty blonde took Caspian's hand and began to lead him to a more private area, grins on their faces.


	2. Harry & Draco

Draco sighed, pulling away from Harry. "What's wrong?" The raven pressed their foreheads together comfortingly. "Draco, please," he whispered.

"It's Gra-Hermione," the blonde said after a long moment. "I probably should tell you this..." Harry half-smiled at Draco's attempted humor. "I fell in love with her for a very long time." The raven sighed deeply.

"Oh Draco," he whispered. "Did you ever tell her?"

The blonde met Harry's eyes, surprised. "You're not...mad or jealous or something?"

Harry smiled sadly. "Hermione's a beautiful girl. I would've been surprised if you hadn't said something. Ron knows how lucky he is."

Draco bit his lip. "I did tell her," he finally said, almost silently.

"What happened?"

"I-" the blonde felt the tears begin down his face. "I erased it from her mind." He pulled a bottle out of his pocket, staring at it. Harry looked down at it, recognizing the silvery substance inside. "W-would you give these to her for me? I don't think I'm strong enough to do it."

The raven nodded, pulling Draco closer to him. "Of course I will, Draco."


	3. Draco & Hermione

Harry walked up beside Hermione, who had her nose in a book as usual. "Hey," he said, sitting down beside her.

"Harry," the brunette greeted, closing her book after making sure that her place was marked. "What's wrong?"

The raven looked at her, not realising how sad his expression was. "What? Nothing, I'm fine. I do need you to do something for me, though." Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "I need you to find out what this is." Harry pulled the little bottle from his pocket. "I mean, I know they're memories but I mean, after everything that's happened, I think I've had enough of drifting through other people's memories."

Hermione nodded, looking at the bottle. "Where'd you get them?"

Harry smiled sadly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, 'Mione." He stood up to walk away. "Though, don't think any differently of them. They just needed to get it off their chest." Again, Hermione nodded, allowing Harry to walk away knowing he was doing something liberating for Draco.

"So what do I have here?" The brunette stood, looking at the silvery substance inside of the bottle, tilting the bottle from side to side. She began walking towards the headmaster's office where the Pensieve was kept. Mentally, she began to go through a list of people who would want to get stuff off of their chests. Hermione didn't blink when the newly-repaired gargoyle leapt aside to let her in, not requiring a password, as she was focused on whose memories she was holding in her hand. Arriving in the empty office, (Professor McGonagall had refused to move into it, insisting that her own office was quite acceptable, thank you very much), the brunette opened the cabinet holding the Pensieve.

Without hesitating, she poured in the memories and dove in.

At first she didn't actually realize she was in a memory until she processed her surroundings. It was Hogwarts as it looked in her first year. As she continued to look around, she spotted Harry, Ron, and a couple other boys as they were walking across the grounds. "_It's Wingardium LeviOsa, not LeviosA. It's no wonder she has no friends_," she heard Ron say. Seconds later, Hermione watched herself purposely walk past them, bumping against Ron.

"_I think she heard you_," Harry said quietly. Hermione watched them leave before realizing that a first-year Draco Malfoy was watching her first-year self on the way to the girl's room. She noticed that he looked kind of...confused. _But what was there to be confused about? He hated me, plain as day_. The brunette suddenly remembered her mother telling her that boys expressed their emotions differently than girls.

The scene shifted to the Yule Ball in their fourth year and Hermione saw herself walking down the stairs in her dress. Behind her she heard Harry's date say, "_She's beautiful_" and Harry agreeing. Turning, the brunette spotted Draco a fair distance away, staring at her as his date desperately tried to get his attention back before he gave it to her. Hermione noticed, through the night, that Draco's eyes rarely left her person. She anticipated her outburst at Ron and Harry, and timed it so she could watch Draco's reaction to her breakdown. He looked...torn. _Does that mean...no, he couldn't...could he? _

The last scene was in the Great Hall after the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco was looking out one of the windows, avoiding anyone who looked at him, even giving him a small smile. He looked up and Hermione saw herself comforting the Weasleys. With a resigned sigh, the blonde got up from his spot and started to leave the Great Hall.

Hermione gasped and stood in the middle of the headmaster's office. So Draco had a crush on her since first year. The brunette sat down on the steps leading up to the desk. "So, I take it you've seen them?" Looking up, she saw Draco leaning against the doorway to the office. He chuckled bitterly. "Probably should've told you sooner." Hermione stood, instinctively going for her wand. "I asked both Weas-Ron and Po-Harry to talk to you."

"You didn't need to do that, Draco. I'm still a bit jumpy, that's all." She put her wand back into its proper place. "Were you ever actually going to tell me?"

Draco shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "I thought about it for a long time, especially in sixth year." Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but closed it in favor of remaining quiet. "I'm sorry for all I teased you about all these years."

Hermione smiled a little. "Your father would have murdered you had he known, wouldn't he?" Draco nodded. "Come here." The blonde hesitantly stepped forwards to meet her on the steps. "Have you found someone?" The blonde tried not to look surprised but apparently failed because Hermione let out a small laugh. "It's written all over your face. You aren't trying to snog me to death so that means you found someone." She leaned closer to him conspiratorially. "Is it Harry?"

By this point Draco looked extremely alarmed. "Where did you get that information?"

Hermione laughed again. "You asked Harry to give me the memories as a way of telling me. Who else was I supposed to guess?" She sobered up a little. "Does Ginny know?"

Draco shrugged again. "Who knows? I doubt Potter would have done anything without her consent. After all, she spent as long pining after him as I did for you." Hermione nodded. After a moment, she leaned forwards and placed a gentle kiss on Draco's cheek. "What was that for?" The blonde slowly raised a hand to his cheek.

"An apology," she said vaguely before continuing, "for never noticing that there was any other emotion behind all those things you said to me." Draco nodded in acceptance of her apology. "Are you happy, Draco?"

"What makes you ask that?" The blonde watched Hermione carefully.

It was her turn to shrug. "All these years, you've been taught to do things a certain way and been made to do terrible things. Your mother saved Harry's life because he told her you were safe," Hermione added softly. "Is that why all of this has come about?"

Draco chuckled humorlessly. "I've fancied Potter for about as long as I've fancied you, Granger. I actually told you I fancied you at some point," he added, before he had time to stop himself from saying it. The brunette cocked her head at him, making him freeze up.

"You did?"

Grimacing, Draco looked back up at her. "I told you then erased it from your memory." He looked down guiltily.

"I understand," Hermione said after a few long moments. "You're a Malfoy with a certain reputation to keep up. It's no wonder you kept it hidden." She observed him for a moment. "Go to Harry. He'll help you heal, y'know." Draco shrugged, and Hermione punched his arm.

"OW! What was that for?" He looked at her, rubbing his arm.

"That," she began, "was to knock you out of your head space." Draco frowned, continuing to rub his arm. "And for a lot of the teasing," Hermione added after a long moment's thought. "You've got that off your chest," she continued, "now go snog your boyfriend." With a small smile, Draco nodded before turning to leave. Hermione put a hand on his arm. "Don't think you're leaving so quickly, Malfoy." She pulled him into a hug, which the blonde hesitantly returned. "Now you can go."

"Thank you, Hermione."


End file.
